This invention relates to a control system for controlling the operation of an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a control circuit for a variable displacement compressor in an automobile air conditioning system.
In conventional air conditioners, thermal control in the room generally is accomplished by the intermittent operation of the air conditioning compressor through a magnetic clutch or motor. The magnetic clutch or motor is connected to the compressor and activated by a signal from a thermostat disposed in the room. Once the temperature in the room has been lowered to a desired temperature, the refrigerating or cooling capacity of the air conditioner for supplemental cooling because of further temperature changes in the room, or for keeping the room at the desired temperature, need not be as large. Therefore, after the room has been cooled to the desired temperature, conventional air conditioning compressors are intermittently operated in response to the thermostat signal. Compressors having a large cooling capacity are operated even more intermittently so that the large load required to drive such compressors is intermittently applied to the compressor drive mechanism.
In air conditioning systems for automobiles, the compressor usually is driven by the engine of the automobile. Since the r.p.m. of the automobile engine changes continuously, the rotation frequency of the compressor also changes which in turn rapidly changes the cooling capacity of the air conditioner. Automobile air conditioners generally are designed so that when the compressor is driven by the engine at normal driving speed, the air conditioner operates at optimum capacity. Therefore, when the compressor is driven by the engine at lower operating speed, or during idling, the cooling capacity of the air conditioner is insufficient in comparison with the refrigerating or cooling load. Also, when the compressor is driven by the engine at high operating speed, the cooling capacity is higher than necessary.
One known mechanism for controlling the excessive cooling capacity of an air conditioner operates by heating part of the cool air generated by the air conditioner. Part of the cool air from the evaporator of the air conditioner passes a heating unit which heats the cool air and this heated air is mixed with the remaining cool air to control the temperature of the air which is blown into the room or compartment. In this mechanism, the ratio of cooling capacity to heating capacity is controlled in response to driving frequency. This mechanism for controlling air temperature is complicated and considerable energy is spent to reheat the cool air by using engine power.
In another known embodiment, the magnetic clutch which is disposed on the compressor and connected between the engine and the compressor to transmit rotating motion is intermittently operated to control the operation of the compressor. However, since the magnetic clutch may be operated at high rotation frequency, a sudden force is generated at the moment the clutch is engaged and this sudden force is transmitted to the engine and the compressor. Also, the temperature of the air blown into the compartment drastically changes upon operation of the compressor.